A Tooru le gusta estar prendido en fuego
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Que Oikawa Tooru es un muchacho de pensamientos profundos y— HI GLITTER! también el más experimentado rompehuevos de la his— HEY! ¡Que ese es mi trabajo! [PWP]


**A Tooru le gusta estar prendido en fuego.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/se lo lanza a** _Suikka_ **en la cara porque el título es por ella.**

* * *

 **I.**

 _Cuando Ushijima Wakatoshi despertó aquella mañana, luego de un sueño agitado, se encontró en su cama convertido en un insecto monstruoso. Estaba echado sobre el quitinoso caparazón de su espalda, y al levantar un poco la cabeza, vio la figura conve_ —eso es otra historia.

Ushijima, despierta.

Ushijima, despierta.

Luego de recordarlo por segundos, se dio cuenta de que seguía cómodamente tirado en su cama y ya se le hacía tarde, suerte que fuera más rápido que el promedio.

 **II.**

Ushijima tosió para sacar el (asco) aire de su sistema cuando observó allí a los equipos, allí entrando a la edificación de su escuela y allí teniendo que compartir techo los próximos días. A la cabeza, el horror cósmico revelado envuelto en un incipiente manto galáctico, sí, oscuro y desierto.

—Bienvenidos a—

Las luces del gimnasio se apagaron y sólo una potente lámpara de emergencias iluminó a Oikawa quien casi se hincó en repulsión como si deseara volver todos sus intestinos y desintegrarlos en ácido antes que estar allí.

— **¡EL INFIERNO!**

… _¿alguien puede arreglar el problema de la luz, por favor?_

 **III.**

Que Oikawa Tooru es un chico de mente profunda y océanos de pensamie—

— **HI GLITTER!**

Y el grito vapulea con la falda moviéndose suave con el viento hasta que Tooru-chan irremediablemente cae, Ushijima lo mira caer con las calcetas altas mal acomodadas y la falda demasiado corta, _**demasiado**_. Ushijima tiene debilidad por los chicos vestidos de maid y de colegiala, Tooru ama el brillo que desprende la nueva paleta de sombras para ojos que ha comprado ( _¿Para qué?_ )

Oikawa está tirado en el piso, Ushijima lo ha visto caer… a él, como a una estrella fugaz, está muerto.

Igual que sus sueños.

—Oikawa Tooru.

—¿Ushiwaka-chan? ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!

—¿Ushiwaka?

 _Oh, no._

Bokuto y Kuroo se asoman saliendo del gimnasio, y si pudiese ignorar la mirada viperina de Kuroo a las piernas de Oikawa, gracias— Ushijima podría recordar que viene de una buena familia y unos buenos modales. Donde dice _permiso_ y _gracias_ , _por favor_ y _pase usted_ cuando está con terceros y no asesinando peinados raros porque le roen el sentido común.

—¿Ushiwaka…

—…waka waka eh eh?

—¡Tsamina mina sangalewa!

—¡Porque esto es Shiratori!

Pero Ushijima, _a pesar de su triste y repugnante forma actual, era un miembro de la familia... el deber familiar era aguantarse la repugnancia y resignarse, nada más que resignarse_ —

eso también es otra historia.

 **IV.**

—¡Buenos días! Gente infeliz la cual cree que su forma de pensar debe ser la misma en todos.

Cuando Oikawa se sentó en el pasto del amplio jardín central de la academia Shiratorizawa esa mañana, utilizaba de nuevo aquélla falda de colegiala que les había volado los sesos a los presentes, pero esa vez había algo más. Ignorando el frío que hacía esa mañana, Ushijima preso de sus más bajas (idioteces) pasiones, se acercó a él, observándolo poner un cartelón neón enseguida de él:

 _Insultos por cinco yenes._

Contra todo pronóstico favorable, Kageyama Tobio fue el primero en caer en su ridícula trampa, qué raro, si se decía de los más listos del Karasuno.

—Por tu nombre, ya deduje qué clase de estrato eres.

Tuvo que tomar aire para no reír.

El siguiente fue Bokuto, quien parecía animado con la idea de ser insultado¿?

—¡Eh! ¡Oikawa! Que lo que le acabas de decir a Kageyama ha sido genial… ¿Es glitter lo que traes en los párpados? ¿Y eso es una falda rosa? ¡Hombre! Eres demasiado homo—

—No hables tan rápido, Bokuto-chan, no me das tiempo de ignorar todo lo que dices.

/ _smile_.

El siguiente fue Kuroo quien se quedó de pie allí frente a él, con esa sonrisa revienta pelotas que tenía siempre.

—¿Usas una falda rosa y brillos en los ojos? ¿No eres demasiado gay para funcionar?

—Anoche te tragaste todo cuando me corrí en tu boca… ¿Y yo soy el gay?

Ushijima casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Tanto fue el estrepito que luego de que el moreno de peinado raro se fuera, Oikawa se giró a verlo, luego se dio cuenta de la circunstancia frente a él y bajó la vista para contar sus monedas:

—Para lo que sea que necesites, realmente… No cuentes conmigo.

Para él lo insultos iban por cortesía de la casa.

Ah, a él no le costaba ni un yen ser extremadamente rudo con todo el que conocía. Cuando se levantó de allí se sacudió la falda de un lado a otro y se preguntó si ese dinero sería suficiente para comprarse la mochila de alien que había visto en la tienda a unas calles de allí, era de felpa verde casi neón, con ojos de red y según lo que había leído, brillaba en la oscuridad.

Que, sí, Oikawa Tooru es un muchacho de mente profunda y océanos de pensamientos, que le gusta el brillo sobre sus párpados y hace que Ushijima y Kuroo tengan debilidad por los chicos vestidos de colegiala, que, es capaz de adorarte y al siguiente segundo puede despellejarte con los mismos colmillos que ha afilado para ti, puede ser todo un _rompehuevos_ si—

—¡Hey! Que ese es mi trabajo. —Kuroo corre, corre, corre y Bokuto le sigue por detrás a ver quién es el primer imbécil en reventarle las gónadas a Ushiwaka con ese apodo que le han puesto por ser villanos crueles, viles y babosos.

—Anoche soñé que te habías muerto al caerte porque te pisaste las cuerdas de los zapatos de colegiala que usas, pero desperté muy triste, porque vi que no era real. —Ushijima ni siquiera giró a ver a Oikawa, su majestad, cuando le dijo esto. Siguió su camino directo a los gimnasios.

—Si tanto te quejas del frío deberías irte a algún lugar más cálido... Como el infierno, U-shi-wa-ka-su-ma-jes-tad.

… _olvídenlo._

* * *

 **Prometo que un día haré algo inteligente, feliz cumpleaños a Divakaws /chuu~**


End file.
